


dammit jim

by ahshhh



Series: matian drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Jim Ruins Everything, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, cullen understands their pain, dorian discovers a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: In which Jim the scout is coming back from delivering a late night letter to Commander Cullen when he finds the Inquisitor and his husband in a very compromising position.





	dammit jim

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry and also jim ruins everything

Jim was whistling a Ferelden tavern song as he made his way down the battlement that was leading to Solas' rotunda, he had his arms at his side and was enjoying the night sky when he heard a sound. Jim shrugged when he couldn't find the source of the sound, he sighed happily and continued his whistling as he made his towards Solas' room.

Jim saw something out of the corner of his eye, he gasped and he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Jim was currently locked eyes with the Inquisitor who had his mouth full of his husband's cock, Mateo slowly removed Dorian from his mouth, there was an obscene wet pop as Dorian's cock fell out. Jim wanted to look away but he couldn't, Mateo went to say something but Jim immediately turned on his heel and ran back towards Cullen's office.

Jim heard Mateo call out to him but he kept running, he kicked Cullen's door open, scaring the Commander who jumped in his seat and he stared at the scout with wide eyes. Cullen frowned at the other man, Jim was bent over, his hands on his knees.

"James, are you alright?" Cullen asked, Jim raised a hand and was trying to catch his breath and also trying to figure out what he had just interrupted. "James?"

"The Inq-" A hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged backwards out of the door, Dorian poked his head in and he gave Cullen a small smile. 

"We're borrowing Jim, no need to worry."

Dorian closed Cullen's door as Mateo was leading him to a private area, Jim found that he was unable to look Dorian in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I was just heading t-to my quarters and I was, I was going to cut through the rotunda. I swear I didn't know."

Mateo started laughing so hard that he was doubled over, Dorian gave his husband a confused look as Mateo stood back up and wiped away the tears that had formed while he was laughing. 

"I think it was kind of exciting that you had seen that, it made me want to keep going." Mateo said with a wink as he bid both of the other men farewell. Dorian stared at his husband with a grin, he was biting his bottom lip. Jim's mouth was a agape and he just watched as the Inquisitor walked away, his hips swaying.

"Right, I have someone to..I mean something to do, goodnight James."

Jim felt a stirring in his trousers, he groaned and closed his eyes at the memory of Mateo on his knees, his mouth wrapped around Dorian's glorious cock. Jim started to curse to himself when he heard footsteps approach from behind.

"They weren't rough with you, were they?" Jim spun around to see the Commander standing in front of him, he was wearing less clothes than before, the Commander had his arms crossed over his chest. "What happened?"

"I accidentally found them with Mateo on his knee-"

"Ah, yes. I've learned that you should avoid the battlements at night. They're quite adventorous" Cullen said with a smile before saying goodnight to the scout.

"Maker's breath."

Jim really needed a new job, maybe he could work as guard in the prison cells? Or he could help in the kitchen! Anything to avoid interrupting anyone else from...pleasure.


End file.
